disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Henchmaniacs
The Henchmaniacs are a group of interdimensional demon criminals who reside in the Nightmare Realm. They all serve under Bill Cipher, a fellow demon who brought them together and helped release them onto Earth. The demons serve as antagonists during the Gravity Falls finale event "Weirdmageddon". Background The demons all indulged in various criminal activities across their respective dimensions before they eventually came to reside in a crawl space known as the Nightmare Realm. When a demon named Bill Cipher came into the dimension, they were all united under him and after Bill took it over, with Bill promising them that he would use the realm's connection to the Mindscape to enable them access to Earth. Role in the series The demon's make their first appearance as silhouettes seen in the episode "The Last Mabelcorn" when Bill is communicating with them through the Dreamscape. Near the end of "Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future" Bill (in Blendin's body) tricks Mabel into giving him the rift which he he then immediately smashed, creating an opening into Bill's world. In "Weirdmageddon, Part 1", Bill finally brings the demons to Gravity Falls, Oregon and they prepare to cause havoc. When Ford Pines attempts to shoot Bill back into the rift with his quantum destabilizer, he misses and is captured by Bill who turns him into a golden statue as the demons watch. Avenging Ford, Dipper Pines confronts Bill but is overpowered by him. Bill then tells 8 Ball and Teeth that they can eat Dipper for a snack. However, Dipper is able to get away. Bill then converts a car into a sleek ride for himself and his friends to the Fearamid. Later in the episode, the demons party at Bill's Fearamid using the townsfolk as entertainment, and witness Bill vaporize Time Baby and the Time Police after the group arrives trying to arrest the demons. In "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality," Bill's friends attempt to leave Gravity Falls to spread their chaos across the world, only to collide with an invisible barrier. Bill decides to inquire Ford how to get out, since he is the only one who knows how. In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls," the rebel group from the Mystery Shack encroach upon the Fearamid using the Mystery Shack-converted Shacktron. Bill sends his henchmaniacs to fight off the mech, growing to colossal size as they do. Eventually, the Shacktron defeats all the demons and allows the rebels to enter the Fearamid. However, after Bill destroys the Shacktron, the demons corner the remaining rebels. Following Bill's defeat, the demons are sucked back into the nightmare realm. Members 8 Ball= A green lanky demon covered in shackles with magic 8-balls for eyes. It along with Teeth attempted to eat Dipper, but failed to do so. It was partially petrified by an Eye-Bat while fighting Shacktron. |-|Amorphous Shape= A demon composed of many colorful squares. It was one of the only demons that didn't participate against the fight against the Shacktron. |-|Hectorgon= A red hexagon-shaped demon with a tie, hat, mouth and mustache. |-|Keyhole= A diminutive turquoise demon with a large forehead containing a keyhole-shaped hole. |-|Kryptos= A square-shaped demon with one eye similar to Bill. |-|Pyronica= A feminine humanoid demon surrounded in pink flames. |-|Paci-Fire= A dark grey infant-like demon with two large horns, a cross marking and a pacifier on its stomach, which conceals a second face. |-|Teeth= A demon that is a set of teeth with stout arms and legs. It along with 8-Ball attempted to eat Dipper but failed. |-|Xanthar= Also known as The Being Whose Name Must Never Be Said, it is a large, faceless behemoth. |-|Lava Lamp Shaped Demon= A lava lamp shaped demon, who's name was never listed. It was another demon that never participate in the fight against the Shacktron. |-|Eye-Bats= Bats, from the Nightmare Realm, with wings that act as surveillance and turn people into stone. Trivia *In the altered opening sequence for "Weirdmagedden", the demons take the place of the series' main characters seen in the opening. Gallery Opening 8 ball.jpg Opening keyhole running with keys.png S2e15 nightmare realm.png S2e15 Betrayal.png S2e18 8 Ball.png|8 Ball exciting through the portal. S2e18 Kryptos.png S2e18 Keyhole.png S2e18 Hectorgon and Amorphous Shape.png|Amorphous Shape and Hectorgon. S2e18 Hectorgon and Amorphous Shape.png S2e18 Pacifier and Pyronica.png|Pyronica with Paci-Fire. Screenshot139c358c.png S2e18 mayor steps up.png tumblr o031lrvppY1ubw913o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nwzvdt6aRp1uku44xo1 1280.png Tumblr o031snSOJ21ubw913o1 1280.jpg S2e18 face to face.jpg tumblr o0hiynm4lR1ubw913o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nxv3qqQrIm1s1h8cco3 1280.jpg tumblr nx09kxvJyU1uat6lwo1 1280.png S2e18 8 ball close up.jpg S2e18 teeth close up-2.jpg S2e18 the whole gang.jpg S2e18 should we eat him.jpg S2e18 Pacifier.png S2e18 how he drinks.jpg|Keyhole and Paci-Fire drinking. S2e18 spin the person.png|"Spin the person!" Pyronogon.jpg S2e18 Pyronica better view.jpg S2e18 party of the demons.jpg Tumblr nwzx14M87t1uku44xo1 1280.png tumblr nwzx7flucc1uku44xo1 1280.png S2e18 inside fearamid.jpg S2e19 Party.png|Henchmaniacs partying at the Fearamid. S2e19 more party.png S2e19 stacking humans.png|8 Ball and Kryptos stacking humans. S2e19 just the beginning.png S2e19 time to take our chaos worldwide.png|"Time to take our chaos worldwide!" S2e19 show the world weirdness.png S2e19 our new dimension.png S2e19 getting use to taking over.png|The Henchmaniacs flying to leave Gravity Falls. S2e19 walk it off.png|Henchmaniacs hurt in pain. S2e19 bill gang hurt.jpg|Henchmaniacs hurt in pain after failing to take over the rest of the globe. S2e19 running away.jpg|Henchmaniacs running away from an angry Bill Cipher. S2e19 almost gets key hole.jpg|Keyhole almost gets hit by a lighting. S2e19 keyhole close up.jpg S2e20 Hectorgon full view.png S2e20 Planet Pyronica.png S2e20 Planet Xanthar.png S2e20 Planet Tennis.png S2e20 Bill eye zap.png S2e20 what do you think pals.png S2e20 henchmaniacs.png S2e20 demons eviler forms.png|Henchmaniacs's eviler forms. S2e20 the rest land.png S2e20 face to face.png S2e20 Pyronica Pacifier and Keyhole.png S2e20 Pacifier glowing eyes.png S2e20 Pyronica leads.png|Pyronica leads. S2e20 Shacktron dino punch.png S2e20 8 Ball hit by eye bat.png|8 Ball's head being petrified by Eye-Bat. S2e20 Shacktron off the ground.png|Xanthar pushing the Shacktron. S2e20 spinning Xanthar 2.png S2e20 Paci-Fire and Pyronica.png|Paci-Fire and Pyronica surround the heroes. S2e20 Keyhole sucked in.png|Keyhole and Paci-Fire sucked back into the Nightmare Realm. S2e20 amorphous shape getting pulled in.png|Amorphous Shape and Lava Lamp Shaped Creature sucked back into the nightmare Realm. S2e20 Hectorgon going.png|Hectorgon and Pyronica sucked back into the Nightmare Realm. Category:Demons Category:Gravity Falls characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Henchmen Category:TV Animation characters Category:Giants Category:Monsters Category:Disney characters Category:Legendary creatures Category:Immortal Category:Elderly characters Category:Animated characters